


Programmed Through 大局已定

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Series: 【SW7: TFA-Kylux&Others-垃圾船相关-译文集】 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Evil Space Boyfriends, General Hux Has No Chill, M/M, Not Even the Universe, Smut, The Force, This Is Obviously Good for No One
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：Hux头一次希望自己能再高大些。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Programmed Through 大局已定

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [gently tame the beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584822) by [pkabyssinian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkabyssinian/pseuds/pkabyssinian). 



> 作者前言：  
> 如果你认识我，我写这个大概也不会惊到你。非常感谢flourescentgrey. 很荣幸能和你一起登上歼星舰：人渣CP号【。  
> 标题来自Billy Joel的歌"Laura," - I'm her machine/And she can punch all the keys/She can push any button, I was programmed through.

**大局已定** **Programmed Through**

by [reserve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve)

Rating: NC-17

Fandom:

[Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Star%20Wars%20Episode%20VII:%20The%20Force%20Awakens%20\(2015\)), [Star Wars - All Media Types](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Star%20Wars%20-%20All%20Media%20Types)

Relationship: [Hux/Kylo Ren](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Hux*s*Kylo%20Ren)

 

————

 

Hux大权独揽了整整三周，然后半路杀出个Kylo Ren。最高领袖一纸命令，简单粗暴地要他“好好合作”，并如预期地“及时汇报”。——Hux克制着翻涌的情绪，指甲陷入掌心。

 _啊_ ，Hux心想， _我现在还得当保姆了_ 。

按理他该回复“滚开”，忍耐耗尽了他每一丝力气和每一分小心维持的自控力。“定局者”号上层甲板有两间套房，Hux在自己那间里倍受焦虑煎熬（另一间 _当然_ 是Ren的）。整个星系，还有他那随着帝国终结发了疯的的父亲，似乎都在虚空中啧啧嘲笑他。Hux厌恶这种嘲讽。

他和Ren无法相处。当然不能。他们像两条伽罗恶犬*，被一起锁在太小的牢笼里，注定要撕碎对方，如果斯诺克不是故意安排他们制约对方的话，Hux便是高估了对方的智谋。他拥有自己的歼星舰，自己的指挥舰桥和自己的人手，结果却被这个不可理喻的小子拖了后腿。

Kylo Ren傲慢、愚蠢、偏激而难以控制。他是制造一切不合时宜的高手，而即使Hux看不穿他无用的面罩，他也觉得Ren总是挂着一脸的假笑。

 _原力_ ，Hux暗忖， _多么讨厌的词。一台战争机器里原力能有什么用？_

_\--_

他们互相诽谤攻讦，几乎难以掩藏对彼此的恨意。这样整整耗了六个月后，Hux总感到自己受了监视。书桌前，控制台上，在床头写晚间报告时，明明独处，他却总觉得有人在看他。这让他颈后汗毛直竖，起鸡皮疙瘩，他的手指总会僵在控制台的按键上。而计时器的滴答作响却显得震耳欲聋。浓重的不安让他发汗。

“滚开，”他大声说着，仿佛孩提时驱赶房内的鬼魂，“我需要安静。”

隐形的目光倏忽应声而散。

Hux几乎可以肯定，那种令人不安的感觉依然苏醒着，轻轻扫过他的颈后，让他颤抖。仿佛鬼魅般的爱抚。

他甩掉这些念头，继续书写。毕竟他还要指挥他的舰队。

\--

Kylo Ren很少来舰桥找他。Hux默认他待在自己房间，或是军队健身房的搏击室里。Hux没时间参与琐碎的训练，他觉得Ren才会执着与此。即使他无法想象戴着那顶可怕的头盔，对方如何赤手空拳展开搏斗。

整整六个月，他从未看过Ren的脸。

肯定是面目可憎的畸形。难以辨认的毁容。无法直视的恐怖。

夜晚的幽灵离去后，他喝下咖啡，查阅着前一晚的记录。Hux发现Ren在他的指挥室，向外望着星空。星群四散开来，像他眼前接受检阅的士兵，真实可感。第一军团正为了一颗荒凉的星球扫荡一片未知区域。Kylo Ren沐浴着昨夜进入视野的某个无名冰冻星球的光辉。Hux不觉得对方是个会早起的人。

“造在这里，”Ren听起来十拿九稳。他在说弑星者基地：可以使Hux与生俱来的罪恶本性得以实现的东西。

“为什么？”他问道，下意识而不耐烦地不赞同。

“因为这儿就是我预见的那个地方。”

在他身边，Ren起身，即使对方只比他高了可怜的五公分，Hux也依然感觉到了。他翻了个白眼。

“臆测对帝国的建设毫无帮助。我们要先派遣巡查兵过来，再安排人手测量星球内核，让科学家估测可居住人口。别用你父母那辈人的观念看事情。我们不是什么漫无目的的——”

“ _造在这里_ 。”Ren重复了一遍。

他的声音可能在颤抖，即使变了调也感觉得出来。Hux觉得他赢了。

\--

他们还是在那儿建造了弑星者基地，这碰巧是他们的最佳选择。最高领袖和他所吹嘘的最高委员会开始失去耐心。进度无法令人满意。此时再见Ren，对方身上洋洋自得的气息即使头盔也掩藏不住。那种鬼魅般的目光依然盯着他。每晚他都不得不出声阻止，然而次次奏效。

Hux目睹Kylo Ren只凭意念掐死了一个活人。

\--

“他们给我讲解原力，而那会儿我还是个小孩。还在读书。”Hux说。他和最高领袖斯诺克正在进行一次（罕有的）单独会面，“但我不完全——不完全相信那是真的。”

“而你现在见识了真相。”

“是的。”Hux顿了顿。深呼吸。再度开口时语带决心和愤怒，“我见过歇斯底里的小子…… _无中生有_ 。所谓原力不足以使人达到真正的目的和力量。不足以——”

“明智点，”斯诺克提醒他，“注意你的语气，你的思想。”

Hux从鼻腔深吸一口气，微微歪了歪头。似乎为言论感到懊悔。

“我很抱歉，大人。”

“回到你的位子上：停止刺探Kylo Ren，专注于你对第一军团的发的誓言。这就够了。”斯诺克从宝座上检视着他，“抛开你心里无聊的阴谋诡计。那不是正确的道路，Hux将军。”

“感谢您，”Hux说，“谨遵教诲。”

全息投影散去。

 _我的道路才是正确的道路_ ，Hux心想，我要 _敲碎他的头颅和头盔_ 。他快步离开。

\--

一年过去了，他 _依然_ 没能看到Kylo Ren头盔下的样貌。他不进食吗？Hux基本独自吃饭，有时会和其他军官一起，但多数时候只有他一个人。他不允许自己对麾下的男男女女过于友善，无论对方什么是什么军衔。他父亲不会赞赏那种行为。他父亲曾经训练帝国军官。Brendol Hux明白那种必要的个人牺牲。

基地建设稳步进行。他们搬入了新的指挥部。这颗新的星球寒冷而静谧。Hux时常长久地俯视那片坚硬、冰冻的土地被挖掘开来，等待着向深处注入火焰。他注视着他的工程师俯身轻轻讨论弑星者计划，一种接近骄傲的危险情绪在他内心扩散。他奠定着自己的传世之作。最高领袖也对此感到满意。而至于他和Kylo Ren，即使依然不甚确定，Ren的确也在进步。他在基地更加沉默了。他的暴脾气像遥远的彗星，无尽的敌对情绪逐渐燃烧成长长的彗尾。

“停下你吵闹的脚步。”一天夜里Hux突然说道。他在努力思考。

Ren停住了。他歪着头，活像一个困惑的机器人。然后他抽出噼啪作响的红色光剑，砍翻Hux的电脑扬长而去，好像挨了责骂似的。

\--

“他会随着时间学会控制脾气。”斯诺克说。

“但愿我们的政权不会因此崩溃。”Hux嘟囔着，想到了自己身居何位。

\--

他在准备就寝。挂起裤装前他抚平那些褶皱。确保外套线条凌厉而整齐。他准备好明早要穿的袜子，把手套交叠着摆在抽屉上。擦鞋的时候他哼着儿时的歌谣，隐隐约约也记不分明。这不像他。但他今天过得很好。他们将要开始建造热能振荡器。军戎生涯头一次他感到一切按部就班。新落的白雪之下，他的未来是条清楚明晰的道路。没有什么可以挡住他的去路。

Hux脱下短裤。室内温度是仔细设定好的，但是微微的凉意还是穿透了他。那个鬼魂又在看了。它看得如此赤裸刻意，让Hux光裸的手臂起了鸡皮疙瘩。现在他知道那是什么了。然而他执意不遮盖自己。

“你可以停止伪装。”他说。

 _不妨假设一下_ 。Kylo Ren的声音径直进入他的脑海，那是他自然的声音，而不是透过头盔发出的机械的那种。Hux惊讶于那种柔和，Ren圆滑而庄重的吐字，仿佛科洛桑*的回音：这提醒着两人彼此的存在，抹掉了等级的差别。而被别人进入大脑实在是种令人不适的震撼感受，仿佛被强光照射的夜行生物。Hux没想到这会如此喧嚣，但是没有疼痛，只有紧张感持续压迫着前额——仿佛酗酒后四肢酸软地醒来。

“多么怪异的感觉。”Hux试图平静下来。

 _习惯它_ 。他感受不到Ren的感受，但他的思绪表示赞同。

“你是如何做到的？”

 _使用原力_ 。

过去几年中，Ren几乎不需要触碰就能轻易撬出反抗军俘虏脑中的秘密，没有多少例外。然而他却从未考虑过Ren是从内里击溃了他们。

 _非常实用的审问技巧_ 。Ren听起来相当愉快。

“而在这里，我一度以为 _你_ 毫无能力。”

 _骗子_ 。

Hux笑了，坐在床沿。Ren显得亲切友好，这是仅有的一次。这简直令人不安。

“你对他们说些什么？那些囚犯。”Hux相当怀疑Ren违反了第一军团标准行为准则。

_任何让他们屈服的话。任何能激发出深藏的最大痛苦的话。_

“如果对方没有痛苦呢？”Hux对空荡荡的环境挑起一边眉头，用手垫着后脑勺躺倒下去。他知道他的姿态过于友善和开放，但他独处着。不会被人看见。

_每个人……都有痛苦。你也一样。_

思考给两人带来长久的沉默。但Hux知道Ren还在那儿，盯着他的思想。

“我想这是我们之间最文明的一次谈话。”他漫不经心地说道。

_也许你是对的。_

Ren短短地笑了一声，不修边幅地，Hux竟然受到了笑声的吸引。于是他变得胆大起来。

“来，”他说，“过来。我这儿有白兰地。”

Kylo Ren瞬间退出脑海，快得Hux几乎下意识去追寻突然缺席的原力。古怪的充实感过后，留给他的是令人沮丧的空虚。他的意识欢迎了Ren，欢迎对方进入他的思想。真相令他心绪不宁：即使相当短暂，他也喜欢Ren以那种方式存在。

 _等着瞧吧_ ，他面朝着Ren房间的大致方向暗自想着。

\--

他曾以为，所谓宇宙的空茫、虚妄和孤独，只不过存在于琐屑的诗行之中。然而现在他不那么肯定了。

\--

两周过去了，Kylo Ren踪影全无，夜间Hux的卧室也没了那份鬼魅般的阴影。他成了被回避的对象。他不愿承认但他怀念他们尖刻的争执，怀念Ren阴森的无形的沉默，也怀念被温和地观察所带来的滑稽的安慰。也许Ren死了。也许没人觉得应该或者需要告诉他这点。也许 _他_ 死了也不会有人告诉Ren。Hux一刻不停地让自己分心。惩戒行动报告一封接着一封地签发，他过多地睡眠，在清醒时分尝到喉间被遗弃的酸涩。他又熬了三天才宣布投降，却只是向Yakko中尉询问Ren是否在基地里。

Yakko看着他，讨巧地回答：“Ren领主不在这里，他身负着军团的重要任务。”

“Ren领主是否透露了'重要任务'的性质？”

“这是机密，长官。”

“机——”Hux制止了自己。他大声吸了口气，抚平制服前襟的褶皱，“没其他事了，中尉。”

“是，长官。”Yakko标致地敬了个礼，回到自己的岗位。

Hux紧闭双唇。他试着把注意力放在早晨要查阅的蓝图上，但他无法集中。他反反复复地盯着标志Kylo Ren房间位置的那一小块矩形。近半小时过去了，他无声地咒骂了一句，转而去检查Ren身上的跟踪器，仿佛对方是只任性的宠物，迷途不返。

\--

愚蠢的控制欲只是无意义的错误。Kylo Ren出场时带来的动静远比Hux看见他本身来得更早。一队士兵正在基地外围巡逻，好奇地从角落投来注视。走廊那边，两个机房来的士兵正在窃窃私语，他响亮地清了清嗓子，零星听见几个词，比如“Ren领主”和“疯子”。

士兵闻声落荒而逃。

Hux在身后攥紧了双手，双脚自动带他走向Ren的房间。

\--

门滑开时他猜不出自己为何被允许进入。

Hux等着头盔和沉重的长袍，等着暴力和狂怒。而不是温和、苦涩的忍让和半闭的棕色眼睛。他完全没料到对方丰盈的嘴唇，或是柔软的朝后披散的头发，一片卷曲的黑色。而关于Kylo Ren的容貌，他最无法预料的则是那些令人意外的雀斑。一颗在他苍白的脸颊上，三颗点在鼻子上，还有两颗在他的眉间。Kylo Ren棱角分明的脸上星星点点散布着雀斑。仿佛一幅星图，揭示着最糟糕的事实：欲望，正在Hux腹部烧灼，蓬勃迸发。

“你——”他顿住了。 _不过是个男孩_ 的部分他没有说出口。Hux知道他和Ren差不多年纪，但是面具和暗色长袍，与Hux闪亮的皮靴、仔细刷过的外套和胸前的勋章一样，都是伪饰。Kylo Ren唯一的“畸形”是他的年轻。他的年轻，以及可爱。

_很不方便。_

Ren脱了部分衣物，手臂带伤，青紫一片。他的皮肤很白，没有天花板反射的昏暗灯光他几乎可以伪装成一具尸体，伴着浑身青紫和些许血迹。

“将军，”他轻声说，“你在盯着看。”

“你受伤了。”

“我还没完成我的训练。”

“显然你的训练不包括感染而死。你应该去医疗分部看看。”Hux说道。

“我会恢复。来，坐。”

房间没什么装饰，但是Ren示意他拿一两把椅子，摆在一张矮桌两侧。桌上撒着各种工具，金属的小东西。以及Ren的头盔。

“我会让你休息的。”Hux一动不动。他想逃。他没有离开的力量。

“坐下。”Ren说，于是Hux只能照做，动作费力而不稳地矮下身子。

“好一个待客之道。Ren领主。”他卷起袖口，在腿上交叠双手。

“我不希望你离开。”

“别的方法更有说服力。”

“但没一个这么有效。”Ren真实的声音有种特质，每个词都带着一种目的性。他从不停止逼迫身边的人。Hux可以感觉到对方的意识正盘旋着，伺机寻隙而入。

“发生了什么？”他问，试图语带讥谑，话一出口却听着像是关切。

Ren坐在他对面，只顾盯着自己的手，一出声显得格外突兀。

“我失败了。”

“那就再试一次。”

Ren大笑，响亮而阴郁。“我会的。但是短期内不能了。至于你……你 _想_ 我了。在我离开的时候。你很担心。”

Hux吞咽了一下。“这样做非常粗鲁。”

“但我说得没错。”

“ _是的_ 。”

“为什么？”Ren大可以直接看进他的大脑，但他没有。直接读心反而是种仁慈。

“因为你恨我。”

“以及？”

Hux感到脸红，像个演习中感到尴尬的军校生。

“在我手下从没有人传递给我过这么多的情感。而你甚至不在我手下。完全不。”

“去拿你的白兰地来。”Ren说。

\--

几杯下肚，Hux了解了绝地武士会宣誓禁欲。他也了解了Ren双唇的滋味。

\--

半瓶白兰地消失后他发现Ren双腿分开跨在他的大腿上。他咬住嘴唇。血流上涌沾染了苍白的皮肤，让他的脖子和胸口都成了暗粉色。他身上混杂着完全的坚定，又混杂着完全的犹疑，而伴随着每一次小幅度移动，他都会发出低微的吃痛的声音。Hux根本无法坐怀不乱。

Ren的长腿在膝弯处折起，他弓起身子后仰，一手支撑重量，坐上Hux的性器。这幅场景在他脑中停留，甚至比其他Ren留给Hux的印象更为特殊。将维达帝国的继承人像科雷利亚的婊子一样操干——某种肮脏的冲动占据了他。Hux为未知的力量沉醉。他几乎能闻到能量，在Ren的周身，在 _他们_ 的周身噼啪作响。也许只是出于想象，那中间有着烧灼的毛发，混合着汗水，还有确切无疑的性的气味。但当他狠狠干进Ren体内时，天花板真的摇晃起来，Ren呻吟出声。

“当心，Ren。别拆了房子。”Hux警告着，在快感中挣扎着挤出字句。Ren的突然折下脑袋，身体随之晃动。汗湿的头发落在脸侧，在肩头打成可爱的小卷。他看向Hux，一手捂住对方的嘴，眼里有什么尖锐的东西在闪动。

“闭嘴不然我立刻离开。”他说着，用战斗中磨砺得坚实的大腿抬起身体。Hux伸手去抓Ren，差点扑了空。

“别耍花招。”他说着，轻咬嘴边带茧的手掌。

“还在废话。”Ren又动了动，像是在宣布自己能够说到做到，“我可以逼你停下。”

然而Hux并不盲目，至少目前还不。他看到Ren起身保持半坐时脸颊的抽搐。看到Ren正咬着下唇，Hux点头。 _任何事_ ，他边想边恨自己， _我愿意做任何事来换取再度进入那具火热、紧致的肉体_ 。

Ren奖励了他的沉默，沉下身体的全部重量：他对自己如此不留情面，不肯给予身体一丁点温柔抚触。看着他紧闭双眼，在苍白而薄的眼睑下上下移动的样子，Hux更用力地抓握着在他臀部的手，他希望自己能再高大些，可以更好地占有Ren，在控制台上摆弄对方的姿势，整个宇宙都会在他们眼前展现。他拉近Ren的脸吻住对方，无情地吮吸对方咬肿的下唇，想象着在自己征服的版图前操干Ren的场景。

 _一起_ ，他这么想着，猛地射了出来，断断续续朝上抽插让Ren不受控制地朝前倒去。他们的双唇撞在一起。一阵长久的急促喘息，Ren的暗色眼睛瞳孔扩散，随后Hux放倒了Ren，分开他的双腿，用三根指头继续操入他扭动的身体，滑腻的热度滑过先前留在后穴的精液。Hux用另一只手握住了Ren的阴茎。Ren伸手去抓脑后却只抓到了空气。他紧紧咬住自己的皮肉来保持安静，另一只手则紧紧抓住Hux的头发。

“我看到，”他喘息着，对面是一具躯体，布满深而显眼的咬痕，“我看到了你的欲望。”

Hux惊讶而非刻意地曲起了手指。

“我并不处于劣势。”随后，伴着一声隐忍的低吼，Ren射在了Hux的手中，高潮带来的筋挛剧烈得让房间另一头的镜子掉了下来。

  Ren把脑袋靠在Hux的胸口沉沉入睡，头发掉进了眼睛。他的呼吸带着白兰地的甜味，背后布满伤疤。Hux不打算去问他最后的话是指性爱，还是统治宇宙。

\--

后来：

“斯诺克不能知道这件事。”Ren认真地告诉他，“下次会面时我会告诉你怎么隐藏这部分记忆。”

事实其实明显极了，但直到此刻他才明白过来：他们都是斯诺克凶残的猎犬，性的交合并不能让一个驯服另一个。

“那么告诉我。”Hux说，“我会学。”

他们依然恨着对方，但此刻，星群似乎尽在他的掌握了。

 

End

 

 

 

 

作者后记：

欢迎关注我的汤：[tumblr.](http://reserve.tumblr.com/)

由这篇文儿但是的条漫：a [gorgeous little comic](http://thissisatitle.tumblr.com/post/136872587622/thissisatitle-based-on-this-amazing-fanfic) 感谢crimsonbullet!

啊啊啊啊啊啊！还有addressingstars画了被Hux指入后的Kylo Ren： [this amazing portrait](http://addressingstars.tumblr.com/post/137132194351/addressingstars-im-not-adverse-help-im)

以及老实说，我特么快死了因为超级有才的sinfullucifer的画启发了这篇文：[drew the penultimate scene](http://reserve.tumblr.com/post/137457096755/sinfullucifer-he-bites-at-his-skin-to-keep)

 

译者注： 

注1：伽罗恶犬（the garrals）：帝国培养的犬类生物，凶恶残暴，资料详见：<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Garral>

注2: 科洛桑（Coruscant）：共和国首府所在的星球。

注3：本文中Hux的父亲、Hux的成长经历和Hux的名可能都是作者的私人设定……？有待考据。有清楚情况的GN欢迎补充。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 欢迎关注我的汤：tumblr.  
> 由这篇文儿但是的条漫：a gorgeous little comic 感谢crimsonbullet!  
> 啊啊啊啊啊啊！还有addressingstars画了被Hux指入后的Kylo Ren： this amazing portrait  
> 以及老实说，我特么快死了因为超级有才的sinfullucifer的画启发了这篇文：drew the penultimate scene


End file.
